Ever After
by Love's Last Words
Summary: Emerie Conner's right-side up life turns upside-down when she moves from her little town of Verdigris, Oklahoma to La Push, Washington, where she falls for Wonderland's own mythical beast.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Twilight characters or places, except for the ones I created.

A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction ever, and I haven't quite got the gist of things with it. So, first chapter won't be best written or as… long as some of the other chapters.

Preface

Sometimes, a dream can give you a look into new places. People say that dreams can come true. Like the fairy tale, _Sleeping Beauty, _a girl wakes up to her Prince Charming, or _Rapunzel, _with her Prince climbing up her hair into the tower.

My prince charming has never come, and most likely never will. Dreams for me are just dreams. They will never turn into reality. No Prince will show up at my window yelling, "Emerie, Emerie, let down your hair". No Prince will show up in the night and kiss me to cure me from an evil spell. But who knew, I would eventually find that Prince Charming, and he would be, as fairy tales say, a mythical beast. But, mythical is an understatement. I didn't know my life would be in the hands of a pack of werewolves. Little did I think, my life, that was heading in the right direction, would make a sudden left.


	2. Benevolence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, except for the ones I created

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, except for the ones I created.

A/N: Here's chapter one. Sorry if its not too good, it will get better I promise.

Chapter One

Storm clouds rolled over the town of Verdigris, as the people from the city drove through. Verdigris, Oklahoma, a small town outside of Claremore, lay on historic Route 66, the only major road in town. Several small houses lie off on side roads and farmland covered most of the town.

I watched from inside my bedroom of our one-story house as thunder began to rumble outside. I sighed and picked up the book that lay on my side table. As I began to read, my brother, Shane, opened the door to my room, his face wet and hair dripping. He must've been out working in the barn. I glanced at the door and waited for him to say something.

"Emerie…"He began but caught himself. He sighed and slid the door shut. I decided to go see what he wanted.

"What is it Shane?" I asked him. He caught my eyes and we stayed like that for a moment. He looked away.

"I don't know. You just don't seem happy anymore." Shane said. I stared him down and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm fine, okay? You need to stop worrying." I assured him. Shane was quiet for a moment.

"I just think you haven't had any friends your age before." Shane sat on the couch. He clicked the television on and surfed through the channels. I turned back towards my room and stopped short just before the door. Everything in my life was not the greatest. I live in a small hick town, both my parents were deceased and I have one friend. I sighed and grabbed my coat out of the hall closet across from my room. As I ran out our front door, Shane yelled after me. It sounded like, "Where you going?" but I was running too fast to reply. I ran across the highway, crossing traffic carefully. I walked through a separate side road, coming to a stop at a two-story house. The house was white, but it was a little run down. The boards of the house had a few cracks and the vines were overgrown. I knocked on the door. A girl with brown hair and green eyes that were almost yellow answered the door.

"Emerie?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Ben, I had to get out of the house." I said.

"Come in." She offered. I stepped inside her house. It was large from the outside, but the inside was very small. The living room was tiny, with only a couch, a television and a fireplace. The mantle had pictures of Ben since preschool leading up to the present. Like me, Ben lived with her older brother and her younger sister. Her real name was Benevolence, named after her great-grandmother. I loved her name, but she constantly reminded me that Ben was a boy's name and no one really liked her for it. Then I would remind her her name was Benevolence, not Ben, so it was okay. No one really liked her because she wasn't wealthy or popular and she hung out with me, who wasn't the most liked person in town. Our school only had about 100 kids, pre-kindergarten through twelfth grade. We had been in the same class since 2nd grade when she moved here from New Jersey. She was the person I usually come to when Shane gives me the "I just don't think you're happy" speech. It was usual. No, I wasn't happy here, what kid would be, what with a town of 600 people and all. Shane had been dropping hints to me about six months now about moving to Washington, but I didn't want to leave Ben behind.

"I still think you should tell Shane you want to move to Washington. I think you'll be happy there." Ben said. I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't want to leave you behind. You're my best friend. How am I supposed to share Banana Boats with you if I'm in _Washington?_" I said.

"Well actually, I didn't want to tell you, cause of Shane and all but, Alex, Ancienne and I are actually moving back to New Jersey." She sounded happy, almost. I stared at her, stunned, but expectantly. I guess I knew they would want to go back. Ben's parents abused Alex when he was 14, so he took Ben and Ancienne, who at the time was only 2, and came out here, with his aunt's credit card. Alex and Shane were very close, like brothers almost. I wondered if Shane knew yet. I made myself a mental note to not mention it to him when I got home.

"Why would you leave, Ben? Even after your parents treated Alex?" I said, sounding selfish.

"Em, they were drunkards back then. Who knows what they're like now? Alex wouldn't let me talk to them when he called them." Ben stared at me, shocked.

"But, Ben…Your going to leave me." I said.

"Maybe you could still take Shane up on that offer to move to Washington." Ben said, shrugging her shoulders. I got up and told her I had to leave. As I was walking out her front door, Ben gave me a hug and told me she was sorry that she didn't warn me. We cried for a couple minutes and I gave her my final goodbye, not knowing when, or if, I'll see her again.


	3. Affection

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Twilight characters

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Twilight characters.

A/N: Okay, so this time I'll make it better. :D I promise.

Chapter Two

When I got home, Shane was waiting in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. I knew he was mad. I didn't tell him where I had gone or anything, for that matter. He stared angrily at me as I walked past him into the house.

"Where have you been?" Shane asked. I stared at him, thinking what to say. I couldn't tell him that Alex, Ben and Ancienne were leaving. It would tear his heart out.

"I went over to Ben's. I had to talk to her." I said sullenly. Shane sighed and picked up an envelope. It was large and there was a logo on the front that I couldn't make out from where I was standing. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper that he handed to me. I looked at carefully. It was a bank statement for the sale of our house. My jaw probably dropped to the floor then. I felt as though I wanted to tear it up.

"Emerie, our house is under foreclosure. I can't keep making the payments with the way I get paid from work. Did Ben tell you about Alex getting laid off?" Shane asked with a straight face. I was pretty sure my jaw wasn't attached to my face anymore. Ben had lied to me, or so I thought.

"Ben told me they wanted to go back to New Jersey." I stated.

"No, Emerie, Alex told her he wanted to go back, but he failed to mention to her he lost his job." Shane said quietly. Tears welled in my eyes. We were losing our house, I was losing my only friend, and now we're moving to Washington.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with lunch and dinner going by in a blur. I stood at the sink, scrubbing the dishes from dinner. I dried my hands on a dishtowel hanging on the rack of our stove and grabbed my mp3 player off the counter. Shane sighed as I walked past him into my room. I grabbed a blanket off my closet shelf and climbed on my bed. I turned the mp3 player on and selected the loudest song I could find. Rain continued to fall outside my window, falling in tiny crystal drops. I shut my eyes.

The next morning, I awoke to bright sunshine, a glare coming in through my window. I got up from my bed and strolled into the living room. Once my eyes adjusted to the room, I noticed boxes that were covering almost every inch of the room. Shane, already dressed, came into the room.

"Well, kiddo, maybe you should start packing your room. There are some extra boxes out in my truck and packing tape on the counter." Shane stated. I walked out to his truck and grabbed the few boxes that were in there. I sighed and looked towards the highway. I thought of the times I've had here, of all the things Ben and I have done over the years. I remember when Ben first moved here, she had been getting made fun of at school by a bully who just didn't like _anyone_. I came to her rescue, I got suspended for a few weeks, but I came to her rescue. My eyes swelled with tears at the thought. I took the corner on the sleeve of my t-shirt and dabbed at my eyes, hoping for them to get dry before Shane notices. I kept my head down and made a dark curtain with my hair that fell in front of my eyes, marching to my room in silence. I put the boxes down on my bed and set one up, throwing pictures into the box. I began to empty out the drawers of my hutch and my nightstand, throwing the articles into the medium-sized box.

As I was packing my stuff, Shane came in and sat on my bed. I looked at him for a moment and went back to packing.

"I just want you to know, I'm not happy making you do this, but we have to, we would've gotten evicted or something. Aunt Kait promised to help us get a home in La Push, so we're okay there. I think if we move, I'll have a better chance of getting a job, and we won't have to walk to the next town to get food. You know what I'm saying, right?" Shane said. I nodded and went back to packing. I turned toward him a couple minutes later.

"When are we leaving?" I croaked. Shane looked at the ground.

"Next week. Sorry for the late notice." Shane said, apologetically. I smiled and looked hopeful.

"I'm sure we'll do fine, Shane." I said.

"Thanks, Emerie." Shane hugged me tight. For the first time in the past 11 years, I was hopeful for a fresh start.


	4. Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters/places; I give the full credit to Stephanie Meyer of the Twilight sag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters/places; I give the full credit to Stephanie Meyer of the Twilight saga.

**A/N: Hmm, I could do better. Longer, maybe. :D Thanks for favoriting, guys, keep it up!**

Chapter 3

A few days later, or an eternity as it felt to me, our house was packed and nothing was left out except for the beds, which would be moved at a later date. A semi, parked in front of our house, took up the entire street. Our closest neighbors that lived down the road complained they couldn't get out of our small farm neighborhood. The movers crept around our house, making sure boxes were tightly sealed and fragile things were wrapped neatly in bubble wrap.

I hated the smell of a packed house. It had the scent of plastic and cardboard. I stepped out our front door, carrying a box that I handed to the man who was loading boxes onto the truck. He smiled and went back to pushing the boxes to the back of the semi.

"Emerie!" I heard Shane yell from the house. I walked at a quick pace to the house and peered in the door. Shane was pushing his dresser out of his room.

"Can you grab that end and push it to the side a little? It'll get stuck in the doorway if you don't, and then I won't be able to get out of here." Shane laughed. I laughed too.

"It'll do me some good, Shane, not having you torture me." I joked. I took the end of the dresser and pushed with all the strength I had. It eventually moved with a few good shoves. Shane squeezed between his doorway and the dresser. He sighed and rested his head against the dresser.

"Are you okay, Shane?" I asked him. Shane nodded his head and rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead. I knew he was probably hot from pushing that dresser, so I ran into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. I carefully forced my way around boxes and large furniture to get back to the enclosed room. I handed Shane the glass and he took it, downing it in one sip. He set the glass on the dresser and went back to pushing from the back. I sidestepped so that Shane could get the dresser into the hallway. I walked into my neatly packed room. Just like every other room in our house, it smelled of bubble wrap and cardboard. My white walls had nothing on them except for the permanent marker stains from where I colored on them. I heard the movers coming in the front door. I peered out into the hallway and saw them helping Shane get that dresser out onto the truck. I laughed half-heartedly and took a couple boxes out to the semi, waiting for our departure.



The semi's door closed and the movers maneuvered the large vehicle down the street. Once the truck was on the highway, Shane and I grabbed our bags and flung them into Shane's truck. As I climbed into the cab of the truck, I took one last look at our house with a "Foreclosure" sign in the window. It was upsetting, but I knew that we haven't been the richest family. I knew it was just about time for us to leave this small town of Verdigris, and head somewhere that had better opportunities. What with summer being so hot, crops don't usually do too well unless you water it every couple of hours. I guess we really did need to leave. We couldn't have handled those crops anymore. It was then, when we reached the airport, did I finally have my chance to say goodbye to Oklahoma. I crossed my way into the glass box that was Tulsa International Airport's security system and put my carry-on bag and jacket onto the belt. They searched me and returned my stuff. I waited for Shane to get done. I went to turn around but instead of facing the gift shop, I collided with a boy about my age. He had black hair and giant green eyes that stood out from the rest of his face.

"S-sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." I managed to say. He smiled and walked away into the terminal. I stopped breathing for a moment it seemed like. I had never met a guy so oddly beautiful before. Then again, with a small town, you practically knew everyone since birth. It was only a matter of time, before I'd go crazy, not knowing anyone but my classmates. At least in places like Tulsa or Coweta, there are more than a thousand kids. I blinked a few times and regained my stability.

"You coming?" Shane asked. I stuttered.

"Yeah, uh, what flight are we on?" I asked.

"9B to Seattle, Washington." Shane said, reading our tickets. He handed me mine and we forced our way through crowds, coming to our terminal. The terminal was gray, and tunnel-like. I wondered for a moment how the tunnel worked, I knew it led right to the plane, but I had never been on one and this was a whole new experience. Shane handed his ticket to the lady who placed it in a slot, some noise buzzed and it spit the ticket back out. I mimicked Shane's moves. The woman smiled at me and gave my ticket back and ushered me in. Shane and I walked through the tunnel and onto the plane. It was kind of quiet; people were bustling and moving their bags around in the top compartments. I found our seats before Shane did, so I made sure to get the window seat. Unfortunately, Shane said that our seats were not together. I was puzzled. Shane had given me the better ticket, I was riding 1st class and he was in 2nd class. I nodded. Shane stalked off toward his seats and I waited to know who my neighbor was going to be. I was hoping he/she wasn't loud; I wanted to hear the engine of the plane, so I could remember it. After a couple minutes passed I heard the engine of the plane rumble to life. The boy who I had knocked into earlier was looking for his seat. All my luck, he sat down next to me. He stared at me for a moment and laughed.

"I guess this is a great time for more introductions, considering the one we had wasn't very good to start with." The boy said. I laughed lightly and pressed my lips together, staring out the window.

"Well, your kind of quiet. I'm Thayne." The boy said. He held out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Emerie." I said, smiling. He smiled.

"Are you from Washington?" Thayne asked me. I shook my head and put my hand on the armrest.

"I'm from Oklahoma, me and my brother Shane are moving to La Push, I think that's the place." I told him. He looked shocked.

"I'm from La Push. Grew up there with some of the other boys." Thayne said, resting his head against the seat. I stared at him as he started to nod off. I wasn't going to wake him up to ask him what he was doing in an Oklahoma airport. I leaned my head against the window and watched acres and acres of land go by. I shut my eyes and listened to the engine rumble outside.

A few hours later, a bump from the turbulence woke me up. Thayne was still resting in the seat next to me. His face was slightly untroubled when he slept. It looked as though he had no cares in the world, except for where he was sleeping that night. I was jealous. Moving wasn't easy, but this kid looked as though he had been through more than just a bunch of moving boxes. A little ring went off over our heads and I heard a woman's voice announcing that we were landing in Seattle, Washington. I didn't know if I should wake him, but when I looked at him again, his eyes were open staring at the ceiling.

"What'd I miss?" He asked with utter confusion.



We drove along the winding streets of Washington, steering through curve after curve of muggy pavement. I stared out my window, thinking of Thayne, who I had barely met. How odd he was, tall and muscular, and now I only noticed he had only been wearing a light t-shirt – not that it was cold- but strangely odd for a well air-conditioned airplane. I saw a small green sign that read "La Push – town limits" and I knew we were almost there. The town was small, bigger than Verdigris, but small. It had its restaurants and gas stations, convience stores and markets. I gave La Push credit; they were a good town for being so small. We wound down some streets and came to a stop outside a white house that looked fairly decent. It looked empty as if it had been deserted for a while. Its only neighbor was a red house with a big red barn in the back. There was just a somewhat worn trail that led from the back of the house into the barn, and in the barn sat a black motorcycle and a car, that looked to be an old-but-refurbished vehicle. Shane sighed loudly and I abruptly faced him.

"What do you mean, we're not getting our stuff for awhile? I knew we were going to live a week without _all_ our stuff but, a couple of weeks? That's ridiculous!" Shane shouted. I saw a man roll out the front door of the house next to ours. He looked at us curiously. I saw him roll towards us. He stopped halfway and I walked toward him. I noticed he was older and had long black hair.

"You moving in to that old house?" the man asked curiously. I nodded.

"Ah, it's been a long time since we had company. The last family that moved in there was about 20 years ago." He said. I felt my face beginning to blush.

"Sorry to not introduce myself. I'm Billy Black. My son and I live in the house next door." He stuck out his hand. I shook it very carefully.

"I'm Emerie Conner. That's my brother Shane, we just moved here from Oklahoma." I said shyly.

"Where are you parents?" Billy said.

"Well, their –umm- dead." I managed to say. Billy sighed.

"It must be hard, living with just the two of you." He said, nodding in the direction of my brother.

"Its okay, I guess." I said back. Shane had ended his conversation with the movers and had come over to see what was going on.

"Shane, this is Billy Black, our neighbor." I said, introducing Mr. Black. Billy rolled forward and offered his hand to my brother who shook it gently.

"Well, Emerie, seems we won't be staying at our new house for a few weeks. The movers are going to be a bit late." Shane said, disappointed. Billy pondered this for a moment.

"Well we have an extra bedroom, and Emerie can stay in Jacob's room." Billy said. Shane shook his head.

"We wouldn't want to intrude- "

"You wouldn't. Its only for a couple weeks?" Billy said.

"Well, okay, I guess it'll save me a few bucks on hotel rooms." Shane agreed. Billy smiled and motioned for us to follow him.


	5. Family

Chapter 4 -

Chapter 4 -

Billy Black led us into his cozy home. It was small, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He showed us where we were to sleep during the duration of our stay. A tall bony boy stumbled into the room. He had shaggy black hair and black eyes, he looked as though he should be a basketball player. All he wore was a pair of black sweatpants, although it was somewhat chilly outside. He scratched his head a few times and stared blankly at us.

"Who's this?" He asked. Billy coughed and cleared his throat.

"Jake, this is Shane and Emerie Conner. They'll be staying here for awhile. That's why you are going to stay at Bella and Edward's for awhile." Billy said. Jake groaned.

"You invited people to stay when Rachel's coming home?" Jake sighed and stared angrily at his father. Billy laughed and thought for a moment.

"Then I guess you and Emerie are going to have to stay at the Cullens'." Billy turned to Shawn.

"We have some friends that live somewhat near here that have a spacious home. I hope you don't mind if Emerie stays with them and goes to school with Jake here." Shane considered this for a moment and turned to me.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. I felt the blood rush to my face and noticed a homely scent to this room. I nodded and Billy laughed.

"Well, she likes to talk, huh? Anyway, Jake, go get the car, Emerie you may as well go get your stuff." Billy nodded towards Jake, as Jake began to leave the room I followed him. I didn't quite know what was going on, but my body suddenly felt the urge to run. I was going to pass Jake anyway. So I ran past him, pounding my feet against the hard surface, pushing to go faster. It was when I noticed that Jake was running alongside me, challenging me, that I tripped over my own two feet. He stopped abruptly and laughed. As my eyes tried to focus on standing up straight, a crowd had begun to gather around me as I stood up. When my eyes were focused, I noted that they weren't humans, but giant wolves. I gasped and nearly fell backward. Jake was coaxing the largest one, telling him that it was okay. We were in a deep forest, only surronded by thick trees and bushes. I hadn't realized I ran so far. I looked around at the giant wolves that surronded Jake and I. I should have been scared out of my wits, but I had been through worse. True, these weren't normal sized, but a wolf is a wolf right? Jake turned to observe any emotion coming from me. In that moment, the largest turned and headed back into the trees. None of the others had followed. A quick moment later, a man emerged from the trees. I gasped. The man looked similar to Jake, tall and bony. He also had black hair and eyes, and very muscular. I felt odd, I didn't look like either of them. The man spoke first.

"Jake, who is this? And why is she on OUR land?" the man growled. I didn't know what this was about, but I felt unwelcomed. Jake leaned his head to the side and spoke quietly.

"Billy invited them to stay. Shes not a vampire, but she smells closer to us than to them. I'm not sure what she is, but shes not a werewolf and not a threat. We're staying at the Cullens' until Rachel leaves. One of the wolves whined. Jake and the other .an glared at him and turned to me.

"Who are you?" the man asked harshly.

"My name is Emerie Conner, but may I ask what is going on?" I bit my tongue. If this guy was a wolf, for what I knew about them, he must've been the Alpha.

"Emerie. Do you realize you are trespassing on Quilete territory?" the man said, Jake tried to stop him.

"Sam, stop. She isn't one yet. She would have beat me and not followed me out of the house on Billy's command. They don't do that." Jake explained. I stared at him, puzzeled. The man who Jake had called Sam, walked over to me and stood in front, examining me. Sam was shorter than Jake, but he still towered over me. He leaned his head down and sniffed my shoulder. I saw his face wrinkle. He nodded towards Jake and the wolves ran off into the woods. Sam pulled Jake over and whispered to him. Suddenly, eight half-naked boys emerged from the woods. One of them I recongnized as the boy from the flight, Thayne. He smiled at me gently and paid his attention to his Alpha. Sam introduced the pack: Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Thayne. He explained to them that because of what I was- I'm still confused about that- I was not harmful.

After the pack had left, Jake suggested we head back to the house to get our stuff. I opened the door to the truck and grabbed my one bag and slung it over my shoulder,. Jake came out with a tiny backpack.

"You want to run? I.m sure your having those urges,right?" Jake said. I was having those urges, but I didn't know why. He began to jog and I jogged after him. Once we were alittle farther from the house, Jake ran, leading the way as I pushed myself to keep pace with him. We crossed between trees and came to a river. Jake told me how to leap across it, but I believed it was inhumanly impossible.

"It's not impossible fore your kind. Trust me." Jake said in a gentle tone. I glanced at him.

"My kind? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Jake chuckled and cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure your ready for details, but, your kind is a lot like our kind. Your not one of us but one of a kind. You haven't had your first change yet." Jake explained. I was still completely clueless as to what he was talking about.

"Yet again, what the hell are you trying to say?" I stomped my foot and Jake laughed harder.

"Coyotes." Jake said. Was he trying to tell me I was a coyote? How the hell does he know that?

"Whaat?" I managed to stammer before Jake scooped me up into his arms and jumped into the air, landing softly on the other side. When he set me down, I immediately lost my balance, yet again, my clumsiness has taken its toll.

"That sure beats swimming across." I mumbled. Jake began walking and I tried my best to walk. As we strolled through the trees, I thought plainly about Thayne. Sure, he was gorgeous, but I would bet my life that he had a girlfriend. That would be my luck. I let out a sigh. I saw Jake whirl around and stare at me.

"What happened?" Jake asked, his eyes getting wider.

"Nothing, tired is all. Jet lag." I said, quickly coming up with an excuse. He shrugged and continued walking.

After what felt like a few miles, a great white house, that looked as though it was a mansion. Jake watched my expression carefully. The house was white and had a giant back patio that extended far from the house.

"This is the Cullens'. I want you to be particularly careful around them. Sorry for the smell." Jake said and waited a moment. A boy that was particulary pale and beautiful met us at the back door. He had golden eyes and reddish brown hair. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He wrinkled his nose and eyed me carefully.

"I'm gorgeous, huh? Well, its not like I haven't heard that one before." the boy laughed. His voice was velvety and it scared me. This guy was strange, knowing what I had thought. Jake laughed too. I stared angrily at him. The guy stuck out his hand. He had an odd scent, it kind of reaked. My nose wrinkled alittle and I shook his hand to be polite.

"I'm Edward. This is my family's home. Jake, who would this be?" Edward said. Jake grinned.

"Don't you already know?" Jake said sarcastically. Edward laughed.

"Oh right. Hi Emerie, nice to meet you. I heard your staying with me and my wife for while?" Edward knew just about everything. Telepathic freak, I laughed to myself.

"Nope, not even close." Edward said. I was truly stunned.

"Yeah, I'll find out how you do it eventually." I said. Jake and Edward exchanged glances and laughed. A little girl, who looked to be about 5 years old came bouding out of the house. She was equally as beautiful as Edward. He noticed the girl running at him and scooped her up into his arms.

"Who's that daddy?" the girl asked. Daddy? How did that happened? He looked only to be about 16 or 17. Edward chuckled.

"Renesmee meet Emerie. She and Jake will be staying with us for awhile." Edward said, kissing the top of her head. Her chocolate-brown eyes lit up.

"Unca Jay coming to live with us?" Renesmee said, excitedly. Edward nodded and she pulled toward Jake. Jake picked her up and set her on his shoulders. Renesmee hugged Jake's head.

"Well, why don't we go in and introduce our guest to the family." Edward suggested, holding the door open. Jake went first telling Renesmee to duck her head so she wouldn't bang it on the doorway. I followed Jake in and Edward came in behind us. I gaped at the size of their living room. It was as big as Shane and I's bedrooms put together. In it stood seven of the most gorgeous people I have seen. Including Edward and Renesmee that would be nine. All of them were extremly perfectly unique. There was a big brawny one, with a blonde girl sitting on his lap, and there was two short people; a blonde boy and a girl with a pixie figure, a couple who looked almost as young as their children, and a girl who stood alone, but I soon picked out as Edward's wife and Renesmee's mother. She looked just as young as him, but she was more gorgeous than the other three girls. I was jealous. Not jealous of her little family, her looks. I didn't look like that, I look like a girl who took a wrong turn. Edward hinted on my thought and frowned at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"This is Emerie Conner. She'll be staying with Bella and I while her house is being redone. Emerie, this is the Cullen family. Over there playing lovebirds are Rosalie and Emmett." Edward began.

"Dumb blonde." Jake snorted. Rosalie glared at him. Edward continued.

"Those two are Jasper and Alice. And my parents, Carlisle and Esme. And this here is my beautiful wife, Bella. And of course you've already met Renesmee." Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you all, thank you for letting me stay here." I said. The room had really began to stink. Jacob exchanged a quick glance at Edward and Bella and pulled me outside.

"We'll be right back." I heard Edward say before he shut the door behind him. The three of them stared at me as I tried to get the stench out of my nose.

"How much longer until she changes?" Bella asked Jacob. Jacob sighed.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that she won't be dangerous. Unlike us, coyotes are civilized, but we've never seen one. So we don't know exactly how the whole coyote thing works." Jacob explained. Bella nodded. Renesmee began to move her legs to get off Jacob's shoulder. Jacob picked her up and put her on the ground. She came over to me and sniffed my leg. Renesmee hugged me.

"Auntie Emwie?" Renesmee turned to face Jacob, presumingly asking him the question. Jacob shook his head. She frowned. Edward smiled.

"So, shall we go home?" Edward asked. Bella smiled and wrapped her arm around Edward's waist. Edward led the way, crossing back through the trees and coming to a stop along the river we passed earlier.

"Uh, no. I had enough thrilling adventures for one day." I said staring horridly at the river. Jake laughed.

"Somehow, I think that your adventures are only beginning." Jake managed to say before he picked me and up, handing Renesmee to Edward, and jumped into the air.


End file.
